Love in Violence
by ChaoticGarden
Summary: People like to burn energy in different ways. For Reno and Rude, well, it's just part of their character to be violent. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE VIOLENCE AND SEX -YAOI- PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS AS THERE IS BOTH INCLUDED. One shot.


Authors Note :: I've been reading a lot of smut lately and well…had the itch to write one. So here it is! I've never written Reno and Rude before, so I apologize if they aren't perfectly in character; this is my first FFXII anything so have mercy on me! Please review!

Disclaimer :: I do not own FFVII or it's characters, they belong to Square Enix. I do however, own this little fiction right here, my words; do not steal them.

* * *

"There's no love in your violence."

Kakihara from Ichi the Killer

They were Turks. They killed, they maimed, they spied; they did whatever the hell ShinRa wanted them to do. And they enjoyed it. Each one of them was an entire military ops team rolled up into one person. For some of them the job ended when the mission was complete, they didn't all live for the violence, sometimes they went to their respectful homes for a peaceful night of relaxation.

Except Reno and Rude.

They went home together, too wound up and with too much energy to just lie around. That fact was proven when as soon as Rude walked into the apartment after removing his shoes behind the redhead he felt a fist connect with his jaw and at the same time his sunglasses were pulled away to reveal deep brown eyes. Those same eyes watched, hand rubbing the now red spot on his face, as the cocky Turk across from him crushed his sunglasses in his fist. The reaction that Reno had been looking for was given, a deep growl thundering from the broader of the two's throat before he darted forward and landed a punch to Reno's lower gut. Their neighbors would have worried at the sounds of grunts, cries of pain, and thumps coming from the apartment if it hadn't already happened numerous times before.

Rude ducked slightly as Reno came running at him, grabbing his thighs and throwing the man over his back only to smile when heard the other hit the door with a loud noise and slump to the ground. He wasn't on the ground long though, and Rude had to be quick to get out of the way and lay a kick that thrust his red headed lover into the wall. He cracked the wall. A smirk just before a scrambling Turk stabbed him in the leg with his EMR, the electricity in the weapon sending the larger man down to on knee before he was knocked on his back with Reno's slim legs straddling his waist.

"Cheater."

His shirt was ripped open carelessly, buttons flying in every direction and the curse that Reno uttered when one dared to hit him in the cheek wasn't lost on Rude and even made him chuckle. His chuckle was rewarded with a fist to his cheekbone along with a mouth biting a dark nipple. Reno's movements were frenzied, albeit stopped when Rude bucked and rolled so that he was above the other; his partners legs tight around his waist.

After a couple of well landed hits to Reno's torso and one flat handed smack to his cheek Rude held the others chin between two strong fingers and blindingly kissed the man; tasting the blood from the split lip that his smack had created. Pulling back he smacked Reno across the cheek again, smirking at the feral growl that came from deep within the red headed man. His actions mimicked the others earlier ones, ripping off his shirt though Rude completely pulled it from his lover's body; tossing the seemingly offending material away. Reno laughed as his nipples were pinched harshly, anyone else might have missed the hitch in his breath from the pain the action brought but Rude wasn't anyone; he and Reno had been doing this for a long time. Rude knew just where the line was and he had yet come close to crossing it.

Rude scooped his hands behind Reno's back, moving to his knees before standing entirely with the slim man's weight hanging off his hips. The action awarded him a punch to the side of the head, stumbling slightly from the power and pain his eyes glittered with arousal as he looked into Reno's blue ones.

"I ain't no girl, yo."

"Could have fooled me." Was his retort, a couple more punches and he was forced to drop the younger man. Being roughly pushed against the wall Rude grunted when his back hit with force, a punch to the gut and a slap to the face; his shirt pulled off when he was unguarded for a brief moment. Deft fingers worked and released his belt, ignoring the use of it as a weapon and it was flung across the room. Before his pants could be opened Rude thrust his leg out and hooked it behind Reno's ankle, their eyes meeting before the redhead was brought down onto the wooden floor; Rude right on top of him to further continue their undressing. He had Reno right where he wanted him, underneath his thicker body and naked; the red head's cock thick with obvious arousal. The Jacobs ladder that his partner had gotten pierced in his youth glittered in the light on the underside of his cock, the bars of surgical steel begging to be tugged and that was just what Rude did. Reno was reduced to deep groans and breathy curses.

"Bastard."

Rude won, he knew it too if the smirk on his lips had anything to say about it. His own length was pressing against the confines of his slacks, using one hand to release himself while the other lazily, though not gently, smacked Reno's cock just to make the man squirm. Spitting in his hand he rubbed the saliva over himself, a poor excuse for lube but one none-the-less, and he was pushing against the others tight ring of muscle. Care wasn't taken for how Reno felt about such a forceful intrusion, they'd done this enough that was it was common knowledge that their sex meant no holds barred. So with one swift movement Rude shoved inside Reno's body, his own muscles tightening from the pleasure of being surrounded and gripped by tight heat. Reno shouted at the intrusion, legs impossibly tight around Rude's waist while his nails dug into muscled shoulders.

"Move, god damnit." For once Reno's demand was met with a harsh thrust of hips, slamming against and into him without any mercy. Not that he wanted any to begin with. Rude pounded into the other with well timed and even thrusts, the apartment filled with the sounds of their sweat slicked skin meeting along with low grunts and slightly louder cries from the two men. Unable to look down and watch himself much like he wanted to Rude settled in watching Reno himself, the man's hair tie having come out earlier so the long tail that usually hung down his back was splayed out against the light wood of the floor. His eyes were closed against the current of pleasure riding through his veins, ripples of muscle along his stomach tightening sporadically.

Rude knew what this meant. Wrapping his hand around the others pulsing cock he made sure not to let the bars of metal catch against his hand as he jerked it upwards, stroking Reno in opposite time to his thrusts into his body. The sight itself of Reno's bowed back, harshly digging nails, and features twisted in pleasure was enough to bring Rude's balls tight to his body; readying his release. Stroking faster he allowed his hips to increase to the same pace, leaning over Reno for leverage with one hand supporting his weight as a cry and string of curses brought forth a release of pearly cum to coat the red heads pale stomach and his own hand. Rude himself wanted to curse, tucking his chin to his shoulder with a throaty grunt as barely one more thrust pulled his own release ripping from him. His hips stilled, ball deep inside the other to allow streams of himself to fill and coat Reno's rippling insides. After what seemed like forever his orgasm abated to a pleasant thrum of pleasure throughout his entire body, pulling out and slumping to lie on his bed on the floor next to the sleepy looking Turk.

~*~

One look at his two Turks and their bruised faces had Tseng shaking his head, "Get into another fight last night?"

"You could say that, yo."


End file.
